Cover High
by KickBraseLove
Summary: The most problematic and saddest summer is over. There's a new school, and two groups are forced to study there. What adventures will live the Wasabi Warriors and the Lab Rats together in their senior year? Love, fights, friendship, action and laughs abound in my first FanFic. Enjoy it. (Yeah, there will be Kick, Brase and some others)
1. All Beguns

**Kickin' it and Lab Rats: crossover.**

**Hi readers, I'm KickBraseLove. This isn't only my FIRST crossover, this is my FIRST FANFIC too -I'm so happy-… I write this story 'cause I love Kickin' it and I love Lab Rats and I think it's a really good idea. Just have to know one thing: I SPEAK SPANISH. I respect and love my language but, be honest, the English is the original and this is better in English. Sorry for my wrong (?) English, if I'm hard to understand, tell me please. I hope you like it, good luck and a lot of kisses. Oh, if you ask, Eddie (from kickin' it) isn't in this story because this story is after kickin' it season 3 J**

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Are you ready for this?" Rudy ask to the group.

Jack, Milton, Jerry and Kim moved their heads like "yes" but anyone were ready. They hate the idea about this new school, like a new life.

When Seaford High School was closed they should accept the becks from Cover High: a private () school, for the rich people. They feel like strangers, this was a new start.

Jack and Kim were dating, from the very first date they had. They always be together and they always fight… but Kim likes Jack and Jack likes Kim, that's never gonna change.

Jerry broke up and started to date with Mika a thousand times and everybody knew they were really in love.

Milton and Julie were the perfect couple. They never scream at each other, they never fight, they'd never break-up and they were really in love too.

Rudy and Bethany were married (**yeah, like you… read?**). Rudy said Bethany "Pick a white dress my beauty" and what happens then? They had a pretty wedding (without ninjas), she had a pretty white dress and the Wasabi Warriors had a big party.

And Eddie start to date with Grace, but he's far away now and Grace is free for do what she wanna do.

In Cover High they aren't the only new. Julie, Mika, Grace and the Black Dragons (no all of them, just Frank and some others) were there too. Like the public high school closed, the only free school (but so countless) was that new school

"You're not look 'ready'… C'mon guys, this can't be so terrible" Rudy was trying to help them.

"So terrible?" Kim asked as she climbed the tone of her voice.

"This gonna be horrible" said Jack as he take his bag out from the Rudy's car.

"We have to start, again" Milton was counted the number of people.

"Welcome to my old life, buddy" said Jack.

"Dude, your old life sucks" said Jerry. He was yet on the car and Kim was trying to take him out.

"Guys, must think that since this is your last year, after all ... in a year would go to college and have to start over" Rudy said.

"Great. Start again twice"

"I didn't mean that," complained Rudy.

"No matter, Rudy"

"Living in school, I never imagined anything worst" Jerry sighed when he decided to leave the car.

"Whatever… I have big news for you…" Rudy Said.

"This is a joke and we aren't going to this stupid school?" ask Jerry in a hilarious mode.

"No" Rudy had a big bag in his hand. The group saw him and smiles the ear to ear "I'll be the new Martial Arts' professor; I'll be living here with all of you"

That wake up a little happiness in them.

"Fast people, the new school's waiting us!" Leo was screaming around the Davenport's house "Big D, Mum, ADAAAAAAM, BREEEEEEEE, CHAAAAAAASE C'mon, this is important"

"My morning was important too, but you don't know that, right?" Bree walks into the kitchen.

"Leo, why are you so excited? You're yet being…" Chase came to the Kitchen and sat next to Bree.

"You're yet YOU" screamed Adam, he was upset 'cause Leo didn't let him sleep.

"I'm gonna ignore that 'cause today…"

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY IN THE NEW SCHOOL, WE KNOW IT" everybody (Davenport, Tasha, Bree, Adam, Chase and Eddie too) scream at Leo.

Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase were to start to go to "Cover high" and Leo was way too excited for him was the opportunity to start as a new person ... in that school were all new.

"When we'll go to there?" asked jumping.

"In a few minutes Leo" Tasha stopped him and decides to fix the shirt "Donald takes a few minutes but when he comes must all be ready"

"Don't let us sleep and ..." Bree started

"Now don't let us breakfast?" Chase ended

"Just take your things and stop nagging"

"I think I know why Leo is so anxious to get started in school," said Adam putting his cereal in his bag.

"You don't know anything" almost cried Leo, he was also interested in Seaford because Janelle's living there from a year ago.

"Want to see Janelle!" Adam sang.

"Janelle?" Chase and Bree didn't understand.

"Janelle lives in Seaford and study in 'Cover High'" Leo surrendered when he saw the three super humans were watching him.

"Aww, Leo misses his girlfriend" Tasha said lovely.

"It's not my girlfriend ... she ..."

"At least you'll see her there. What about my decimal point, I mean, Ethan and me?" Bree asked that question every day and they were tired of hear that.

"You'll find someone better," Chase said jumping from his chair.

"I don't think so," she replied, and he shook his head.

"Quiet Bree, Chase and I, we'll help you find someone" said Adam

"Don't drag me into this. You need someone Adam"

"You too Chase"

"I married science"

"What an interesting life!" said Tasha before go to the basement to look for Davenport.

"This gonna be awesome!" said Leo jump again.

A few seconds passed.

"Running" Davenport came and pushed everyone out the door, everything was ready to go: the boys had controlled powers, had defeated Marcus and Leo would be busy with Janelle, what could go wrong?

The Wasabi Warriors were sad and angry for the new school, the only thing that saved them was that their friends were still there and that Rudy was a teacher, but not be the same.

The Lab Rats were not completely disappointed; really ...they liked the idea. But after all, the only thing that didn't support Leo was so happy and smiling.

"Please, this place is huge!" Kim couldn't stop smiling, the boys didn't understand, about two hours ago she was complaining with them and now walking with her suitcase greeting people.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone as he took her hand.

"Don't you see guys?" the boys shook their heads, she sighed "This is my chance to win friends" They looked at her angry "friends who are girls"

"Aww" they said dismissively.

"For my part ..." Milton started talking "Must find Julie and I have to find my room" and Milton walked away.

"How do we know what our room?" Jerry asked when he stopped dancing to impress some girls passing by.

"We got numbers" Jack said, Jerry looked confused "We got the keys ... tell me you got the keys"

"Sure, ¿Qué clase de tonto me crees, Jack?"

"Stop talkin' to me in Spanish Jerry, I don't understand you"

"Well, while you discuss I think I'll go to the residence of the girls"

"Goodbye Kim" was all Jerry told her.

"Don't you want me to go with you?" Jack asked.

"If you two are the first with which those 'rich girls' see me, I'd rather lose myself alone, bye"

"You're so nice" Jack gave the suitcase that had helped load and a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Wouldn't go with you anyway" Jerry shouted at Kim as she left, a little scared.

"How my room will be?" Adam asked Chase.

Chase was tired of Adam every 3 seconds to ask something of the place, he knew nothing. Bree was crossing a stage comes denial and enthusiasm, and Leo just wanted to find Janelle.

"Where's Janelle?" Wondered as he watched every direction.

"Did you expect to go in and find her like that?" Chase didn't see the sense of what Leo did.

"Hey Chase, did you see? Here we have more possibilities with the girls" Adam told Chase.

"Yes, yes, that good" Chase wasn't very interested.

"Where's the part of women?" Bree started to worry.

"What does that matter?" Leo began to move quickly, "I still can't find my girlfriend and you are not worried"

"Didn't you say that was not your girlfriend?" Adam looked mocking him.

"That doesn't matter" Bree complained "I need to live with girls as soon as possible"

"Bree ... Want you really live with girls? They are rare and disgusting".

"I'm a girl"

"Ha ha, it's nice to hear you say that," laughed Adam.

"You're funny Bree" Chase said.

"A girl," Leo said.

"Determined, I plan not see you guys in my time here, idiots. Bye-bye" to that last greeting Bree darted in any direction they failed to capture.

"Don't use your bionics" Chase sighed, but too late.

"So... Seek to Janelle"

"Me: pretty girls and food"

"I'd advise you to seek your rooms" Chase offered and took them.

While Chase drags them, hit a girl with red hair and pretty face that said a few words in another language that only Chase distinguished.

"Je nám mourning Nébol vidieť" he said, the girl smiled.

"I also speak English," she said "Are you new?"

"Yes" Leo replied without paying the slightest importance to the matter

"Everyone here is new" Chase said, "I'm Chase, he's Leo and this is my brother Adam" Chase turned Adam to he see the girl. Adam opened his eyes wide.

"My name's Mika, nice to meet you all. See you later"

"I hope so" Adam said as he followed with his eyes in Mika while she went

"Adam, did you like Mika?"

"Yes!" Adam jumped and then were instructed to continue walking "Were right Leo, how lucky we came"

"And now you say that"

Hours after

Jack and Jerry parks had run the new school. They like everything of that place but... They don't like be there

"What room are you?" Jack asked Jerry when they reached the door of the West Wing, where were the boys of senior year.

"M 773" Jerry said as he watched his key "You?"

"M 774, we'll be neighbors"

"I'll go to meet my new roommate; I hope he's not stupid"

"Yes, I think one is enough"

"Exactly, wait ... What?"

"Nothing Jerry"

The boys were about to enter when the figure of the Kim's friend/enemy, Grace, stopped them. Grace held a paper in his hand and shook it in their faces.

"Guys! Good to see you... Where's Kim?" Grace spoke a little faster than normal. Jack was going to respond but she nodded and continued: "Today is the feast of welcoming new students and I guess you know you should go ... Meet your future classmates, you know"

"That's good" said Jerry and Jack without emotion.

"See you there. Tell Kim"

"Hello Milton, here you are, I was looking for you"

"Me too, Julie"

They hugged each other and he swung her in the air. They had weeks without being together, 'cause in the holidays Julie had visited his parents in Europe (his parents were on a trip).

"And how have you been?" Milton asked in an instant, leaving the hug.

"Good, I guess" Julie was a little disappointed, Milton took days away and couldn't kiss her. Never been kissed and Julie now seriously wanted to happen ... Well, she wanted to happen since she saw the short kiss between Kim and Milton. It was not jealousy, was impatience and anxiety.

"Tell me the truth, you look sad"

"No, it must be the time change. I'll be ok after"

"I hope so because I heard there's a party tonight for new students. We'll go, won't we?

"Yeah. Can you go with me to the rooms of the girls of senior year?"

"Sure" Milton put his arm around Julie's shoulder and she smiled at him "Now, you look better" and kissed her forehead.

_Well, it's a start _Julie thought.

Bree was inside the room "F 481" of the East Wing (where were the girls from senior year). She wore her shirt of football **(the one we saw in "The night of the living virus")** and extremely large trousers. She was lying on one of the two comfortable beds in the room, all her clothes and things were scattered on the other bed. Bree listened to music with a small speaker. The door opened wide and Bree jumped out of bed.

_Idiot, so you can't open the doors of others_, thought Bree.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay and ..." the girl had brown hair, wore boots and a blue dress that matched the boots. Lindsay looked with disgust at Bree "and you are ... well, I don't care. Do you live in this room?"

"Yup"

"Okay... Is this the F 485 room? Say no, please"

"No... Should be a few rooms later... this is the ..."

"I didn't ask the story of your life, bye dude" Lindsay closed the door in the face of an angry and hurt Bree.

There was a large mirror right in that door and Bree could see herself completely... She looked like a boy, LOOKED LIKE A BOY, why no one of her brothers had told her? She wanted to belong to the pink world and they didn't comment anything.

"You are NOT a BOY, Bree" she told herself.

Then she opened the door and made sure that no one was in the hallway, Bree was planning to use her powers to change her clothes and couldn't let someone else to mess in there.

Only were three girls, dressed in neon colors (and Bree hated the neon, **like me**) laughing like fools. Bree closed the door and ran as fast as she could, she was really in a hurry, didn't want her new roommate see her... like a boy.

When she managed to be as presentable as possible, decided that she should order the room. Her new roommate couldn't believe she was a messy girl.

Kim was walking around the campus and she couldn't find her area. _Why the hell is this so hard?_ She thought. People followed their ways around her and they seemed like didn't notice how the blonde was disoriented. _I should've let Jack come with me_, Kim chided herself.

"Hey, be careful" screamed a girl in front of Kim, who she had hit unintentionally.

"Sorry ..." Kim said while the other girl turned. This was blonde, tall and had blue eyes. "Can I ask you something?" asked Kim and the other rapidly nodded "Ok, do you know where the room F 481 is? I..."

"No, I don't ... don't know anything 'bout this place," replied the girl. Kim began to believe that the tall blonde could be a bit silly "Do you want me to ask my friend Janelle? She was more time here"

"Ok"

"Do you know where is she? 'Cause I can't find her"

Kim hit her head and tried not to laugh. Then, a girl a little lower than the tall blonde who had many curlers in her head came and said:

"Here you are Danielle, I thought I'd never find you" Kim knew immediately that anybody was talking to her. Then Janelle noted Kim's presence "Hello!" said cheerfully "You are quick to make friends, Danielle"

"Yes, yes, she is" Kim tried to hurry, not wanted to spend the night away from her room "Janelle, right? Janelle, do you know where the room F 481 is? I need to find it"

"Sure. Can you see that window?" Janelle pointed one of the windows of the building next to them "It's there"

"Oh thanks so much. Bye"

"No problems. We'll see you at the party"

"There's a party? Well, I guess I'll see ya there"

Kim walked away, thinking she could finally meet her room, but someone had to go to appear in the middle: Frank and a boy she had never seen, wearing his cap the other way around.

"Hey! Is the Treacherous, Have you already moved? Where are the fools of others Wasabi Warriors? It's weird to see you alone"

"And you don't know how exhausting it is to see you again," said Kim who well remembered incidents last summer. "I have to go, move out" Kim was already walking away when she heard that Frank was talking to his friend:

"It's like I said, these fools have again lost the dojo and don't even talk to their old rivals. They're Afraid"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?, DO WE FEAR OF WHAT? You can't say anything Frank, you're a coward and everyone knows it. I have no time for this, Make me a favor and go, remember that I can hurt you" Kim began to walk again, satisfied by his 'subtle' threat.

"Sure, you can call your stupid boyfriend to defend you, right?"

"What?" angry asked

"You're blond, aren't you?" asked the stranger

"Your end"

Kim retraced her steps and took Frank by his arm, turning him into the air and then he hit the ground. Frank got up quickly and tried to topple Kim, she ducked and Frank hit his friend.

"I see you've not lost your skills, dear Kim. Okay, before you go and get your boyfriend and his team, I wanted you to know my friend, Trent" Frank looked at Trent "Trent, she is Kim, the girl I told you ... What you think?"

"I like" Trent said as if he had forgotten that Kim was still there.

"I'm out" Kim said with a sigh.

"Wait," said Frank "also came to ask you if you wouldn't want to retrain Karate"

"Frank, the dojos are closed and you know it" Kim said regretfully.

"What if I told you there's a new dojo?"

"The school one? Rudy runs it and he won't let you in after what happened"

"I'm not talking about the useless school dojo, Kim. Want to tell you join a real dojo again. With Trent we've joined the secret society of Karate, is every Saturday at this time, if you want to go"

"Of course I don't," said Kim.

"I bet in a few days you'll change your mind" said Trent, and he shook her shoulders, like if Kim was a silly girl. So, Kim, angry, took Trent's arm and did what she had done to Frank, the difference was that Trent fell into a fountain beside them... And also a group of students screaming had seen it all and began to comment, bad comments about Kim and what rude she was.

"Well, Kim, if you had a bad reputation of summer, imagine now in school" said Frank laughing

"No way" said Kim Immediately looking the window of the room that she doesn't even knew. During the summer, her reputation had declined a lot with her friend's reputations-that was finished, and Kim had taken the new school as a new opportunity ... but she had to ruin. "Please, didn't see me, please didn't see me" she said, referring to her new roommate, who she didn't even know too. Kim entered the building leaving behind her Frank and Trent laughing at her.

After settled room to the girl style, Bree heard steps near the door and wondered if it was any of her brothers or other annoying girl. Someone gently knocked on the door and Bree went to the doorknob, before opening, looked around the room for the eighth time, to make sure everything was as it should.

On the other side of the door, Kim was fixing her hair and practiced her speech, wishing that her roommate had not seen what happened. Then, she saw the doorknob turned and felt something in her stomach.

The door opened slowly until Kim and Bree could see who was in front of them.


	2. Meetings

**Hello again! Here is the second episode of Cover High. Hope you enjoy it a lot. Did you like the last chapter? Comment and let ideas if you want to.**

"I'm Kim" said the blonde with a friendly tone, holding out her hand to Bree.

"Bree" Bree answer smiling Kim holding her hand too.

Bree stepped aside to let Kim into the room. The blonde began to look all very excited, and even wanted to jump inside for the beauty of the room, she did seem to quiet.

Bree thought of some topic of conversation: "Are you from around here?" was all she could think "I'm from Chicago" and smiled.

"Yes, I live here in Seaford, but my school closed and I got a scholarship here" Kim wasn't sure to mention that she wasn't really rich, but the scholarship made her sound smart "Why did you come from Chicago?"

"My step brother wanted to be with his girlfriend" said Bree releasing a laugh "And he dragged me and my brothers here. Anyway, here's a pretty place to live, isn't it?"

Kim nodded and lost her sight in the big suitcase that was on Bree's bed. The girl seems to be rich, she thought. And then she remembered the party.

"Hey ... Are you going to the welcoming party?" asked, she liked the idea of having some female company for once in her life "I think it's in a few hours. If you want to go, we can use this hour to get ready"

"Sure" Bree said "I would love to have someone to get ready" she added in a whisper, but she didn't really want to say it, 'cause she missed Ethan "Do you?"

"My boyfriend ..." Kim sometimes sounded odd to call Jack boyfriend, but it was a fact, "He comes here too"

And both smiled, and spent the rest of the hour getting ready and talking about their lives-whether they wanted it or not, that year they'll live together.

* * *

Adam left Chase in the hall to go to know his new room and his new roommate. He came with a large bag and two cages with fake birds inside, all in the left hand, with his free hand he was trying to open the door but couldn't get the key into the lock. Then someone said

"It's open" and Adam only had to push the door.

Inside was a guy dancing to a song. The boy was shorter than Adam and had black hair. Finished a spin and came to Adam, extended his hand and said "It's Jerry, yo"

Jerry knew his roommate would be some kind of rich boy, but he started to like Adam with the first sentence Adam said ("I'm not stupid; I know the birds are false")

A Adam also like Jerry, 'cause Jerry seemed very intelligent and that would bother Chase.

They spent a few minutes in the room without saying anything, unpacking until Jerry asked if Adam was going to the welcoming party and Adam said he was the king of the parties. Then came another long time without speaking:  
Jerry was listening to music and pasting some pictures on his wall, while Adam played video games. Adam noticed in one of the photos of Jerry a familiar redhead girl. When Jerry saw that Adam looked at the photo said:

"Very nice, right? She's my girlfriend," he said smiling, "Do you mind if I go?" Adam shook his head "I want to go find her to the party. See ya"

And when Jerry just left the room, Adam took the photo and watched carefully. Yes, clearly she was whom he thought, she was Mika.

* * *

**Ok, I know that this chapter was much shorter than the first (I promise I will not often) but wanted to try uploading chapters (sorry, you know I'm new).**  
**Did you like it? I hope so.**  
**Sugars cubes for all of you (tribute thing... I'm sorry, I'm reader and nerd haha)**


	3. Before Party

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry for not posting in the week (I hate when I follow a story and the writer takes years to publish), but there are problems here where I live and I'm almost never in my hause. I want to thank the reviews, so ... thanks, thanks, thanks.**  
**Sorry I haven't said before (but obviously) I don't own Kickin' it or Lab Rats or anything that you know I don't own.**

* * *

In the room where Chase came was the sound of a rock band that he had never heard, and the volume was so high that Chase couldn't help put a face of suffering and go in search of the speakers. When the music ended he heard the sound of a shower-all rooms have their own bathroom- and then looked around the room.

There were two beds in the two sides of the bedroom, one was full with the other guy's things and the other bed, his, was as tidy as he had done so in the short time he had in there.  
Chase sat on his bed-Davenport had explained to him and his siblings that they should get used to sleeping out of the tubes- and began to organize his class schedules. And in that, Jack left the shower with wet hair, jeans and shirt.  
_Rich boy_ he thought when he saw Chase there.

"Hi. I guess you're my new roommate" he said "Or you're a robber? I'm Jack" Jack thought that a joke was a good start.

"My name's Chase Davenport" Chase said as he stood "The smartest person you will see in your life" Chase held out his hand, and Jack waved back. "So ... Did you came long ago?" was the only question that Chase thought.

"No. My friend and I took hours to find this place. And now I must go get my girlfriend to the welcoming party, will you go?"

"Maybe, I don't know" Chase said. And before Jack get out of the room he said "That band sounded good"

"Yes, right? My friend and I saved the lead singer and he gave us the pleasure to play with him," Jack said, recalling "It was amazing"

"Do you play?"  
"Since I can remember" Jack said and left.

_It could be worst _they both thought.

* * *

Someone knocked the door of the Bree and Kim's bedroom.  
"Who's there?" Bree asked as femenine as she could.

"Kim, It's me, Jack" Jack said, thinking that Kim answered the knocking.

"I'm not Kim... But I call her...KIM COME HERE!" Bree said opening the door and letting Jack enter "Oh, how cute. You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" Bree stood there looking at him.

"You're scaring me" Jack said.

"You're welcome" Bree answered with a big smile.

"I didn't understand" Jack said confused "Are you her roommate?"

"Bree Davenport, the fastest girl you'll see in your life..."

"Davenport? Are you familiar with Chase Davenport?" Jack asked curious. Bree just looked at him.

"He's my little brother. Do you know him? Have you already gotten bored with his intellectual conversations?"

"He's my roommate, and he didn't bored me"

"How long were you with him. I've been my whole life"

"10 minutes... I guess"

"That explains a lot" Bree said while Kim get out of the bathroom.

Bree saw how Jack stared at him Kim and gave her a little jealous not having anyone to look at her that way. She missed Ethan, but she knew that any look of Ethan could makes her feel as good as Kim must feel in that moment.

Kim wore a red dress that Mika had lent her a few days ago, that matched perfectly with the red lipstick that Bree recommended her. She was very pretty.

"Why everytime I see you, you are more beautiful than the last time?" Jack asked smiling at her.

"Awww..."

Both Kim and Jack looked at Bree who was smiling too.

"I must not ruin moments like this, right?" Jack and Kim nodded "Well ... go to the party, I'll see you there"

* * *

Leo and Milton met at the entry of their bedroom, they became friends. After a while they decided it was time to go get their girlfriends to the party.

Janelle and Julie lived a few rooms away, so it was easy wait together to their boyfriends.

"How handsome!" Julie said when she saw Milton in his tux.

"You are very pretty too, Julie" Milton said and hugged her.

Leo and Janelle, meanwhile, hugged in the moment they saw each other. It's 'cause they were so long away from each other, they needed that"

"You're still so pretty" Leo told her.

The group then left the building to go to the party room.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the party, and it will be a long chapter. I could keep writing, but in Argentina we are 35°C... so I want to go to the pool. I hope you liked, and sorry for my selfishness.**  
**Oh, and I wanted to say something: Chase is a year younger but he goes to the same classes as Bree and wasabi warriors cause he skipped a year cause he's a super genious, and Adam goes to the same classes as Bree, Chase and wasabi warriors because he repeated one year; Leo meanwhile, he goes two years earlier than the others (normal age, I guess).**


	4. The Party (part 1)

**Hi everybody, I wanna say I'm really really sorry I didn't uppload this week but I've in hospital and there I didn't had any computer to write in, again, I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry really SORRY. **

**So, let's start again: Hello friends here in this beautiful page I'd like to thank you the reviews and the ideas that someone send me last night. Here is, like I promised the "party" episode (like I also said, here will be Brase). Please excuse me this is kinda long Hope you like it. **

**And, of course, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING but my imagination.**

* * *

They met in the apartment entrance of the boys. It wasn't like Jerry didn't want to go to the party, the problem was that when he saw Mika so radiant in her orange dress, he just wanted to stay only with her for the rest of the night. Mika meanwhile could only think of how lucky she was for have someone like Jerry. They both had been together all summer, but the day of the move to the new school they didin't saw each other, so, they missed each other.

"Jerry!" she said and jumped to hug him. Jerry returned the embrace.

"I've never seen you in that dress ... you always wear the costumes of your country"

Both Mika and Jerry knew everyone in her family followed the traditions of her country, and so Mika always weared a lot of cloths on her face and body.

"Well, my family doesn't live here so nothing can ban me it" she looked at him "Am I pretty?"

"You are beautiful tonight" he said "Let's go" and they went to the party.

* * *

While they went away, Adam-who was hiding behind a tree next to the apartament entrance of boys- came out of his hiding. _She'd look better with me by her sid_e he thought and smiled. All he had to do was run behind them, and in the party he and Mika could see each other again **[A/N: I know this doesn't sound like Adam but, think about it, he's older now and he wants a girl by his side. I think he's kinda a heart hunter I don't know].**

The music was pretty high, so that Chase decided he wouldn't waste his night locked up there; he was the first who went away but he had not even entered. Julie and Milton went to sit after a long time to dance with Janelle and Leo, who seemed unable to leave the dance floor. There were some Black Dragons, but they seemed to be busy with Danielle, who kept laughing at every word they said** [A / N: Again sorry for changing her. I just wanted to have some dumb blonde]**

Kim sat next to Julie and Milton, as she waited for Jack to bring their drinks and watched the party: She saw Lindsay talking very quietly to the boy who Frank presented to her, Trent.  
Two steps away from her table Kim saw Jerry and Mika and then yelled if they wanted to sit with them; MIka and Jerry said yes and went next to her.

"Are you having fun?" Jerry asked when he saw Milton and Julie talking about magnetization "Where's Jack? He finally could escape from a dance with you?"

"Ha ha, very funny" said Kim, mocking "He's coming back with drinks right now"  
Jack, as Kim said, came back with two drinks.

* * *

Bree didn't know really what she wanted to do, didn't know if go to the party or stay in her room lamenting the absence of Ethan._ You should have insisted more to stay there_ she thought. She didn't like being alone in an unfamiliar place, so she left the building and went to the fountain at the entrance. When she arrived, she noticed that there was an frightening silence, all clearly heard was the falling water. A breeze brushed past her and gave her chills; Bree felt the presence of someone else there.

"Who's there?" she asked "God I feel like I'm in a scary movie" she whispered.

Bree started to walk around the fountain and saw a boy sat there watching everywhere with papers on his hands.  
_Is that Chase?_ she thought, _Why does he look so good? Why did I thought that?_

"Are you crazy Bree?" she wondered aloud, without meaning to. Quickly she covered her mout and turned around.  
"Bree, is that you?" Chase had heard the voice of his sister with his bionic ear, and wondered himself what was she doing there.

He had felt the presence of his sister and go around the fountain. He didn't expect to meet her there, but he couldn't help smile when she opened her mouth to speak. Chase asked himself why it would be that every time Bree speaks he wanted to smile.

"Why are not you at the party? They already have expelled you?" Bree asked sarcastically when he reached her.  
"No" he replied "The music was going to break my bionic eardrums" when Chase took a step closer to Bree, she took two steps back."Were you crying?" Chase asked when he noticed the glint in the eyes of his sister.

Bree touched her face and noticed it was wet, but she didn't remember begun to cry, so she assumed that she had done as she thought about Ethan. She quickly thought of a way to evade the question.

"What about you? Were you writing on your diary?"

"Of course not!" Chase answered offended, and looked his papers "It's important you understand? and I need read it quiet and I thought this was a good moment since I assumed that everyone would be at the party"  
Bree just looked how Chase returned to his place with his papers and she became curious. _What would be so important?_ she asked herself. When Chase sat sown, Bree was already beside him and had torn the papers of Chase's hand.

"Bree, give me that!" Chase cried, standing up.  
She just dodged attempts from him and he just get mad a little bit more. Bree stood on one edge of the fountain and said that if Chase didn't tell her what the papers were she would throw them into the water.  
"It's an investigation and it's my" Chase said, he also get up to the edge of the fountain, then she jumped into the ground.  
"Wow, for once you look really tall" Bree said laughing while she started to run around the fountain as fast as she could, and she was still holding the papers.

* * *

Jerry and Jack had spent that last time talking about things like "Who would win? Bobby Wasaby or Hulk?" while their girlfriends were who knows where. Milton and Julie came along and offered them to dance, and of course, Jerry accepted , with Jack was more difficult but finally convinced him .

On the dance floor had an amazing array of teens, there was a girl for every boy and a guy for every girl, but Adam still wanted the girl of his roommate . So he launched his plan: When he saw Mika and the blonde girl going out of the bathroom went straight to where they were. Mika smiled at him and he smiled at her, then Kim coughed and Mika said:

"Kim , meet... Adam, right?" she said trying to remember what Chase had said. Adam nodded "And Adam, she's my friend Kim"  
Kim and Adam shook hands in greeting and then Adam looked back at Mika.

"Want to dance?" he asked in a gallant tone.

"Uhmm" Mika began to think "I don't know, Adam. My boyfriend's here, and in my nation,a women dancing with a man who's not her boyfriend are punished, it's against my culture"

"Dance with me is against your culture?" Adam asked.  
Kim wanted to look away and saw something that sure Mika wouldn't like.

"Hey Mika... I think you should see there..." Kim pointed to Jerry.

Again, Jerry was dancing with Grace. _Why every time I turn around he is with Grace?_ she asked herself, holding back tears. It wasn't the first time that Mika looked back and saw Jerry and Grace together and close to each other. Jealousy, sorrow, so many feelings together ... the problem was that after all Mika always enjoyed when Jerry was by her side and she couldnt leave, such as an hour earlier, when they meet at the entrance of her building. But now it was worse, and if he was going to play, she could play too.

"You know what Adam, you're right. Let's dance" she said and took Adam by his arm to the dance floor, leaving Kim with a half smile.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. I know, it wasnt as long as I thought. You liked it? I want to clarify that this was the first part of the party, and the next chapter will be the second part.**  
**Oh, and another thing, as I told you: I spend a whole week in hospital, and I usually do that, so if I don't post for long periods of time you know where I am :/**  
**Bye...**


	5. The Party (part 2)

**I'm posting fast, don't you think? Well, I know this chapter is long, but believe me it's worth it... (I know that I wrote it, but I enjoyed it a lot) So far it's my favorite one. I hope the same happens to you, and DON'T STOP READING.**  
**And, as you know, I don't own anything.**

While Bree was using her super speed and held the papers, Chase stood at the edge of the fountain calculating something in the air. Bree wondered what the hell was his brother doing and that's when it happened: Bree next to Chase and he caught her skillfully ... He caught her? He? While she was running? How could it be?  
But before either of them could be surprised, the force created by Bree's running dropped them into the fountain-and she still had the papers.

* * *

"What are you doing here alone?" A male voice asked from behind Kim. The blonde didn't turn around, because she kept looking at the dance floor, looking for Jack.

"My boyfriend's having fun and I have no idea where he is" she said "I could swear I saw him there" she whispered as she turned around.  
The boy took her hand and made her spin and she quickly left a space between them, and in doing so she discovered who it was.

"But it wasn't so fun without you" Jack said cutting the space she had created "Do you dance?"

"Are you the same Jack from this morning?"

"Yes, but in a better mood" he said "This place is amazing" he added, contradicting what he had said hours earlier. Jack took Kim by the hand and led her to dance.

* * *

As quickly as they had fallen Chase remembered how dangerous it could be for their bionic chips and jumped out of the fountain. Then, carefully, he began to help Bree; they ended up stood face to face, soaked, and by a strange seconds they stared at each other, while he was still holding her hands. Chase had to admit that the chemistry between them was increasing ... and then he remembered the papers.

"Bree where are my papers?" he asked fearfully. Bree stoped the enchantment that Chase's eyes had left her, she had forgotten Ethan and everything.

"I.." and she looked at the fountain. Chase understood and released her hands " Were papers really so important?" Bree asked distressed to see how Chase put his hands on his face.

"Those papers said if you, Adam and me are related"

"And that was so important?" Bree contained laughter. Chase looked at her sourly, "Why you wanted to know that? Don't you like be our brother? That was my- job to love you"

Chase almost confessed that he needed to know it to stop feeling guilty every time Bree made him smile with everything she said. But a information like that would never leave his mouth.

* * *

"Kim, do you know why Mika is dancing with my roommate?" Jerry asked Kim interrupting the crazy dance that she and Jack were riding.

"So he's your roommate?"Kim asked, laughing.

Jerry looked at her angry and Jack looked at them both: No one knew why, but the relationship between Jerry and Kim had completely ruined last summer and it was impossible not to see them arguing. And the one who always lost was Jack cause he couldn't have his girlfriend and his best friend if together.

"I'm serious, Kim. That bothers me"

"Really?" Kim asked sarcastically "Go with Grace. A while ago, when you were with her, It didn't seem to bother you"

"Again with that? You and Mika didn't appear and Grace and I were always close friends"

"It's not me who deserves your explanation" Kim said taking Jack to the dance floor.

While Kim taked him, Jack looked at Jerry like saying 'forgive her' to which Jerry replied with a shrug, then Jack motioned him to go with Mika.

* * *

Leo and Janelle were a long time on the dance floor before she said she needed to rest, and Leo accepted go to sit. They started to speak but Leo's phone rang, and it was Davemport:

"What's up, Big D?"

"I was told that Chase and Bree's chips were in danger. Could you find them and make sure they are ok? Then tell them to call me"

"Understood. It's a mission for agent Leo"

Janelle stared at him: "Mission? With who were you talking to?" she asked curious and Leo put a poker face.

"No one special. Did you see Chase or Bree?"  
Janelle shook her head _Why is he always hiding me something?_ she wondered to herself.

* * *

Mika was surprised with how easy was to smile with Adam; and he couldn't believe how many things he could say with Mika: she never looked him bad, she didn't cut phrases and never called him 'silly'. The two had a good time .

"If you could choose a pet, what would it be?" Adam asked when the music suddenly stopped. Mika didn't reply because of the complaints that everyone made to the DJ.

"Has anyone seen Chase or Bree Davemport?" asked a short, dark-skinned boy on stage.

"He's Leo" Adam said it to Mika "I'll go help him. I'll back" and left.

Then Jerry came beside Mika, but she didn't bother to look at him.

"You and Adam are having fun?"

"How do you know his name?" Mika asked with surprise.

"We're roommates. But, as you see, he doesn't know the roommate's rules"

"Don't be like that Jerry. Maybe he didn't know we were together" Mika defended Adam.

"Oh, He knew, I told him" Jerry said "So what's your excuse? I mean, you know we're dating"

"Yeah, I know it. And Grace knows it. But I don't know if YOU know it" Mika said while she was going where Adam was.

* * *

And Adam returned because Bree and Chase had appeared in the doorway, soaked and trying not to look at each other.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked laughing.

Chase explained what happened in the fountain in a not very detailed way and then called Davemport while Bree didn't speak. TThen some girls started making nasty comments about that Bree wasn't arranged for the party and that she looked like came out of a river. Bree, who for some reason was very sencible that night, ran out of the place. Leo began to yelled at her to come back but Chase said that he'll deal with it:

"After all, it's my fault that she fell into the fountain" and left as fast as he could to not lose her track .

A while later he was at the door of Bree's room-Because Bree's chip was wet, she didn't ras as fast as she used to and then he could follow her. And waited a while to talk from his side of the door:

"Why weren't you arranged for the party?"

"Oh, it's cause I thought that maybe somebody would make me fall into a fountain" she said sarcastically.

"I've never wanted to let you fall into a fountain" Chase defended himself.

"Says who already did it" Bree laughed opening the door.

Chase started to wonder if Bree really changed her clothers in so little time, but stopped when he had her in front of him. He couldn't help keep his eyes wide open with so much beauty right in front of him: Bree wearing a black dress he had never seen and a new smile.

"Cute, right?"

"Beautiful" Chase said unintentionally.

Bree blushed and took his hands and led him out of the place. They went to the party.

* * *

**Did it worth your time? Tell me it did please! I really hope so. I don't know what to add now so... read ya in a few days! R&R**


	6. First Class

**I know, I know. You surely hate me right now, but I had already told ya about my usual stay in hospital, and to be honest I'm still in the hospital, but my friend brought me my laptop- so let's thank my friend. By the way, Happy New Year (I know it's late but well...) **  
**As always, I don't own anything here except my imagination. Enjoy it! **

**AAAAANDDDD here it's a photo that you have to see to read this chapter, ok? (it's the classroom seats and its organization): . 10. **

* * *

It had been three days since the welcoming party, and that was the first day of their senior year. They should be nervous, but they had other things to think about: Jerry and Mika didn't speak each other since the party, and when they came to the classroom, they sat as far away of each other as they could.  
Bree couldn't stop thinking about Chase since the party, where they danced together even though he made her fall into a fountain, she was ceasing to think about Ethan, and when she saw Chase sat almost forward her, she left that all her books fell from frustration cause with him right there so close she couldn't concentrate.  
Meanwhile, Frank had spent planning at the party how was he going to make Kim join to his new secret Karate team. The new instructor had asked him to, and although he didn't know why, he would obey. He sat next to Kim.  
Grace arrived late and sat in one of the two empty seats, which was right next to Mika. Seeing it, the frustrated Mika bit her lip and looked at Kim, who told her to stay ok. Bree and Kim had arrived a long time ago, and the blonde one saved a place to Jack, who sat beside her.  
Milton, Jukie and Chase were sitting in the front of the classroom because they would always make comments and the teacher would always listen. Another boy was sitting in with them but they didn't know him. Trent sat in the back of the classroom next to Lindsay, the girl with who he was in the party. Danielle had arrived half an hour early and sat next to Bree.  
Chase looked over his shoulder to where Bree was and asked where Adam and she, almost in a whisper, said she didnt know.

**[A/N: Leo and Janelle aren't in this class cause they're younger]**

A tall woman with red hair came into the classroom and everyone stared at her: she was too skinny, too tall and had too wide eyes. She was really scary, but when she smiled she left them know she wasn't a bad professor. "I know you must be a little scared at your first class in your senior year, but trust me, the begining of the end isn't that horrible as everybody says" she smiled again "This is 23rd classroom and I hope you like it because you'll spend the 5 days of the week here so... Let's start" The woman asked them to get up and introduce themselves, as they may not know each other. They started.

"I'm Jack" Jack said, getting up "I am a Karate Expert, I hate dance and I have an incredible hair" Jack said with a cocky tone. Danielle looked at him and asked, smiling:

"And do you have a girlfriend?" and Jack smiled.

"Yes, shes beautiful" Kim replied quickly shaking Jack's arm.

"True" he nodded.

"So there are already couples here?" asked the professor who they still didnt know her name.

"Yeah" Frank said "They are the perfect couple: she lies and he believes her, she is treacherous and he seems to be..."

"WHAT?" asked Jack and Kim standing up their seats.

Jack took Frank by his shirt and stared at him "What are you saying?" He asked Frank "What is he saying?" he asked Kim this time. She made a face of surprise not understanding and the teacher intervened.

"Children, children, do not fight... Let's keep introducing yourself. Now... with you " and pointed to Bree.

"I'm Bree.."

"It's the girl from the fountain" said the guy who was sitting next to Milton. Bree looked at him with hatred and Chase did too, but nobody noticed him.

"Well, I'm good at running, imitating voices and I fell into a fountain just ONCE in my life" said. Someone laughed. "I consider myself a good person" she added.

"She's lying. She is mean to everyone" Chase said sarcastically .

"At least I don't make people fall into fountains" she said making him turn around.

"I told you it was not my intention, and I thought you forgive me" he told her.

"Yes, you two looked very cute dancing together the other day" Grace said. Both Bree and Chase shook his head and looked around: they forgot they were in class. "Are you dating?" Grace asked.

Instinctively they both looked at the floor .

"They are brother and sister" said Jack.

All looked puzzled, including Kim, although they were roommates she didn't know that Bree and Chase were sibblings.

"Just for the record, It's not official, we may not be related" Chase added.

"So you act like a couple just because 'maybe' you're not related?" Milton asked.

"We don't" Chase objected.

"We almost don't get along. Go to check your eyes" Bree said still looking at the floor "And also I have a boyfriend"

"Poor guy" Lindsay said, stopping her whispering conversation with Trent "You're cheating him with you're own brother"

Bree was ready to hurt that annoying girl, but the professor was already asking Jerry about himself. A while after Milton talked, then Danielle talked, then Kim talked-and Frank did annoying comments, then Chase talked and everyone asked him to shut up his cocky comments about how smart he was. And after that Adam came into the room.

"You must be Adam!" the professor said "Well, since you came the class is full. My name is Andrea, but the school makes me make sure you call me Mrs Trinity. Well, on with the introductions. Adam, your turn"

"Sure" Adam said "Im Adam, I have a huge strenght, I'm probably smarter than my little brother and sister and I'd like to have a sheep" everyone looked at him "I'd also like to date Mika, but she says that's against her culture"

Everyone looked at Mika.

"It's not true" Mika said "Not anymore."

Adam smiled. Jerry stood up and went next to her; he looked hurt. Jack then looked at Jerry and after Mika and he wondered what the hell would have been lost in the story. Kim smiled at Mika, who was flushed.

"So it's official? Are we done?" Jerry asked Mika, and he didn't care Mrs. Trinity was mumbling things about they were in class.

"Don't be surprised, Jerry" Mika said also standing "If I didn't say it today, I'm sure you would say it tomorrow"

Everybody released an "oohh" and Jerry returned to his seat. Mrs. Trinity continued making everyone introduce themselves, until the first bell rang. Before leaving, Milton approached the professor and asked:

"What subject are we supposed to study with you, Mrs Trinity?"

The woman looked a little embarrassed. "Psychology" she said. Milton then looked at her with an eyebrow "But believe me: the next time we'll study"

In those minutes of freedom between class Jack took the opportunity to ask Kim about all the things that Frank said all those last days. The blonde stared at him as he let out a lot of words.

"Jack, I really don't know what happens to Frank" Kim took the word "He's bothering me since the day we came here about start a new group of Karate" Jack looked surprised "But obviously I said no, cause we're banned of any Karate practice. But you know how Frank is: annoying"

Jack paused for a second, proud of Kim, but then a million questions came to his mind.

"What's happening between you and Jerry?" he asked, not sure. Kim's eyes widened.

"Our ideas were opposite and we argued... He's an idiot" Kim said, and then she was saved by the bell.

Kim didn't like lie to Jack, but when the dojo was set on fire, she promised she wouldn't tell the truth, like Jerry. Only Kim, Jerry and Frank knew what had happened, only they knew the real reason for prohibiting them the karate. Kim became complicit because of Jerry, and that's why she was so angry with him and after he had tried to apologize her, she released so many insults that he also ended angry with her... but Kim didn't like to remember it.

She shook her head and followed Jack to Biology class.

**And there it is. Please don't hate me for taking so long... and besides, I apologize because it's not a very good chapter, but here I don't have enough time to think. I hope you liked it and DON'T STOP READING!. R & R.**


	7. Grudges & Distractions

**Hallo! I know you missed me, or at least you were thinking how to kill me... sorry, I really mean it. . I want to thank you all your reviews and favorite's and everything, you're awesome guys. I'm back in my house and nothing makes me as happy as your coments (I know they are few, but much to me, gracias!) Well, here it is then...**  
**Oh, and of course, nothing belongs to me except my imagination.**

"Is there not a single school that serves edible food?" Chase asked angry with his chips that were not cooked.

Adam looked at Chase's chips with intent to warm them with his eyes, but his brother made it forbidden to do as they were in the middle of the cafeteria and on the lunch table were also Kim and Julie.

"At least here serve chips" Kim said.

"If you wanna call them like that" Bree said as she drew chips from Chase's dish.

Kim was sitting there 'cause she and Bree had become good friends in those days, but Julie was there for Chase, as she was fascinated with everything he said. Chase thought she was weird, but if Milton liked her it was for something.

"Where is Milton?" Chase asked then.

Julie looked at him for a second and then replied: "He and Jack are with Jerry eating away from..." Julie looked at Adam "I don't know if I'm clear..."

"Why don't they want to eat with Adam?" Bree asked, thinking of the many reasons why she wouldn't eat with him.

"Don't say 'they'" Kim said "Jerry is the one who doesn't. The other two are just good friends"

The five present gave sipped their drinks and continued their conversation about their psychology essays.

"Are you sure that the essay can't be 'bout the stranger who lives with you stealin your girlfriend?" Jerry asked as he, Milton, Jack and Kim walked in the library of Cover High.

"For the last time: Yes, I'm sure" Milton said exasperated "You know, looking for someone who is a role model to you, then you think about the person who you don't wanna be, and you write it all and then it's done"

"That's the problem" Jerry said.

"What are we doing here anyway?"Jack asked knowing that this information wasn't in the library.

"Frank asked me to come" Kim said. The guys gave her a questioning look and she said "I wasn't coming alone"

Jerry glanced at her and said goodbye to his friends and Kim.

"Someday youll have to explain what happened" milton commented at the time that Frank and Trent appeared.

"How did I guess treacherous wouldn't hear me and would be accompanied?" the ex black dragon asked Trent loudly.

"What do you want?" Kim asked.

"We can't talk if your stupid boyfriend and the broomstick are present here" Trent said and the two alluded looked at him with angry looks.

Kim then hesitate a second but was convinced that she could deal with Frank, Trent or anyone. And she said "Guys, I'll stay with them" but her friends didn't seem convinced so she added "I can with them" and turned to go with Frank and Trent "The dynamite's gonna BOOM you anytime"

A while later the same day, Chase decided to join the school Karate team cause he always liked those things. So he came to the dojo full of medals and photos of people who he didn't know, but also photos where appeared Kim, Jerry, Jack, Milton and another guy who should be the Eddie they always mentioned. When Chase wanted to knock Karate teacher's door, Leo opened with a huge smile and a blond short man beside him.

"Chase, you won't believe this!" Leo said "This person called Rudy" he said pointing Rudy "Say 'hi' Rudy"

"Hi"

"Well, he promised me he'll become me a real karate guy to nobody put me in trash cans anymore"

Chase complimented him and hurried to ask Rudy a place in the dojo. Rudy accepted and informed Chase and Leo the others were coming. That's how Jack and Milton have arrived a little distracted, Jack took a Bo and Milton dropped to the floor with a book in hands. A few seconds later came Jerry with donuts for everyone. Leo and Chase came to say hi to everybody, and Jerry hesitate to do it, but then decided that Leo was not a direct relative of Adam and Chase could 'maybe' not be related with his roommate.

"I think you already know who the new ones are" rudy said "can we start now?"

"Not yet" Jack said" Kim isn't here"

"She won't come" said a female voice at the door of the school dojo. It was Bree "I saw her driving away from school with Frank When I was coming here" she said.

Everyone looked at Jack for a second and then returned their gaze to Bree.

"And what are you doing here?" Leo asked 'cause it was what everyone wanted to know.

"There was an accident in the computer room and the director thought that maybe I did it, and made me choose" Bree said handing a paper to Rudy "He said I came to Karate or I had to inscribe myself in theater. I found karate funnier cause Kim would be with me... but now know I can laugh at my little brothers too"

Chase and Leo made faces and Bree smiled.

"Well, the proofs" Rudy said "Chase, you fight with Jack because your record says you are a black belt.

Chase nodded and went to the center of the dojo. Jack- who had been thinking about what Kim had done- had forgotten where he was until Rudy pushed him. At first Chase was winning because Jack was distracted, but then it became in a fair fight, that Chase won anyway.

"Very well, very well" said Rudy doodling on paper like it was and annotation "Jack, It'd be better for you left Kim out of your mind when you fight, you know it is not the first time it costs you a good fight... Chase, you act like you calculated my best student's moves, keep doing that" Rudy congratulated Chase and then looked at Bree "Bree, you with Chase"

"Why?" Chase asked alarmed.

"Because you're my student and she's not"

Chase objected, but Rudy silenced him and Bree went to the center of the dojo.

"I will not hurt you and you know it" Bree said sarcastically.

The fight started and Chase was wining it, til they were face to face so close that he distracted and she made him fall to the floor taking him by his arm.

"That's a woman" said Jerry clapping and laughing.

"That's unfair" Chase complained standing up "She distracted me" everyone looked at him.

"I didn't do anything" Bree told him offended.

"I... know" a frustrated Chase said.

"Well Bree... keep doing whatever you did" said Rudy "Now you, trash can boy"

**I know it was short and maybe kinda boring, you tell me how you feel about it, ok? **

**I wanna know everything that cross your mind when you read this story. I wanna know if you understand my wrong (?) english, if you like the Jerry-Mika-Adam thing, if you like the Brase moments I'm giving, if you want something to happen, anything, you can tell me. If you tell me you're happy with it, then I'm happy with it...**

**0h, AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP READING...**


	8. Discussions

**Hello. To start I wanna say that I have no idea why this chapter was not released on the same day I posted chapter 7 (I put 'post' and thought it had been published but apparently not). I know it's a bit boring, but it was the only way to do it. **  
**As always, I do not own anything except my imagination.**

That night Kim came to her room when the school's doors were about to close. She tried not make noises, but when she turned up the light she found Bree sitting on her bed looking at her reproachfully.

"What were you thinking?" asked Bree immediately "Today I went to karate practice and I told them you wouldn't go. You can't imagine Jack's face" Kim looked down and Bree rolled her eyes "Are you sure you wanna do this to Jack?" Bree was a little concerned because Jack seemed like a nice guy and Frank didn't.

"It's not what you think" Kim hastened to explain, but Bree's expression didn't change.

"Well, it how it looks" Bree said "If you won't tell me what is it now, I recommend you to tell him...otherwise he'll think wrong"

"I know" Kim said getting into her bed "But it's a secret"

They both stood awhile in silence. Kim tried to find out if she had to say that Frank threatened to tell the truth if she wasn't going to his stupid secret group; or lie to Bree as she had lied to Jack weeks ago- and as she had been lying to everyone since the summer. Bree couldn't help wondering if the little time they had together had become them friends of those who share secrets, and as she didnt know, she only spoke:

"Kim, you know you can trust me, right?"

Kim looked at her a second, but kept thinking: if she told the whole story to Bree, would also have to tell her that she wasn't as quiet and delicate as she looked. And Kim didn't want to tell that truth because she feared that Bree wouldn't want to be with her anymore cause Bree seemed so perfect. Of course Kim didn't know that Bree was pretending too.

"Okay" Kim said "I trust you" and told Bree to sit with her in her bed so they could speak better.

**_(At the same time, in Chase and Jack's bedroom)_**

"I'm not jealous," Jack said standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Chase, who was sitting at his desk writing something glanced at him as it wasn't the first time that Jack used that phrase since he had returned from Karate "I'm just..."

"I know, I know" Chase interrupted "You're just worried. You already said it"

Jack looked at him a second and then said "Cause it's the truth"

Chase just rolled his eyes and looked back to his papers. The smartest guy was reading Davemport's files again, to find the DNA's. The first time he only had taken them from the lab, but this time he had to do all the work. For more than that he was tired, Chase concidered these DNAs mmore important.

"They should be here now, don´t you think? How long could take a talk?" a nervous Jack said.

"If it was just a talk" Chase suggested distracted, and then he realized what he said. Jack threw him a pillow and open door "I thought the obsessive person in your relationship was Kim" Chase said "Seems I'm not always right"

"Okay" said Jack out "I'll say hi to Bree from you"

Chase laughed at Jack's sarcasm and returned to the DNAs.

**_(...)_**

In the short track between his building and the girls' one, Jack came across a group of people gathered near the fountain, people seemed encouraging something. Jack assumed it was a fight and kept walking until he could hear the names shouted "Adam! Adam!" "Jerry! Jerry!" Jack turned back to take Jerry away before he got into trouble. Entering the circle of people Jack distinguished Leo raising money from bets and some teachers betting.

"Jerry stop this nonsense!" he exclaimed from the crowd watching the fight that wasn't karate, it was fists, and unfortunately for Jerry, Adam was winning "Jerry I'm serious!" Jack cried while watching another Adam's punch in Jerry's face.

Jerry didn't bother to listen and kicked. Adam and he had met there and after a couple of sentences had begun the fight.

"You should stop beating. Mika won't want to go cack to you if you treat me like this" Adam said dodging a fist.

"And if you hurt me She'll feel sorry forme. I know Mika" Jerry said taking a few steps back from the bionic boy "And I know her so that I know she wouln't talk to you again"

Adam seemed more angry and put his fist ready to punch, so Jack came closer, and when he opened his mouth to speak, the fist aimed at Jerry gave him in the face. It was such a strong and unexpected punch that Jack fell straight to the ground and all came to see if he was okay. While Jerry jumped on Adam and screamed "First my girlfriend, after Jack. I'm gonna kill you"

**_(Again in Bree and Kim's bedroom) _**

After Kim explained the long history of how the two dojos where she trained were burned **[A/N: Trust me, I wrote the whole story but I realized it was too long and too boring so I skiped it. I hope you don't mind] **Bree said:

"So no one except you, Jerry and Frank knows it? Well, Kim, I understand but that doesn't explain your affair with Frank"

"It wasn't an 'affair'" Kim said, opening her eyes "He threatened me with telling the truth to everyone if I didn't join his new stupid group of karate..."

"Which I guess isn't legal for him and neither for you. Why did you listen him?"

"He threatened to tell the truth, I told you" Kim defend herself and Bree looked reproachfully, again. And then Kim said "I'm not the only one who didn't tell the truth here"

"What do you mean?" Bree asked, knowing what she meant.

"Please, Bree. I'm not blind, I know you're not as rosy and girly as you look now" Kim said and Bree gestured dismissively, but Kim had more to say "And I also know you like Chase"

"What are you saying? I don't like my brother... I..."

"Save your breath. I've seen how you look and smile to each other" Kim said and Bree got out of bed

"It's silly don't want to admit it"

"It's silly that you let Frank manipulate you" Bree said and left the room slamming the door.

**_(...)_**

"What the hell have you done?" Bree almost cried after seeing everyone there and find Adam.

"It's ok, Bree" Adam reassured "When I saw he was going to get the punch I removed the fist's force"

"You fainted him" Bree said angrily "And you know that you can't use your bionics" she added softly .

"I didn't. It was a normal school fight" Adam smiled.

"That's bad too" Bree said calming "Mika will be angry when she finds out that you two fought for her"

"It wasn't for her" Adam said.

"No? You just fought with her ex cause he didn't want to turn off the light?" Bree asked sarcastically.

"He said it was for his 'girlfriend'" Adam said and Bree looked at him "But Mika isn't his girlfriend so it wasn't for her"

"Adam..." they laughed a few seconds and she said "I hope you won, anyways"

They kept in the crowd of people for a while until Leo thought they could throw water to wake Jack. And so it happened that Jack opened his eyes and stood to give Jerry a blow on the shoulder.

"This is the last time I get a hit for you"

Bree told Adam to apologize before Jack left. "Sorry" he said distressed .

"Don't worry, I had no time to react" said Jack "The only thing I wish is that you and my friend could just stop fighting" and the ex Wasabi Warrior walked away wondering how did those two live together.

_**(Back in Jack and Chase's bedroom)**_

"Don't tell me. Kim was angered by your persistence and threw you a bucket of water" Chase said when he saw Jack came into the room.

"Don't say anything" Jack silenced him "I just discovered what a real punch in the face is"

"What did you tell Kim to hit you?" Chase asked funny.

"Your brother hit me before I got to where your sister lives..."

"By God! Didn't he deform your face?" Chase interrupted worried

"You tell me"

"Still seeing the same" and Chase jumped "My brother learned to control!"

"I told you he just hit me in the face"

"I know"

**That's it all! I know: boring. Sorry. The next (that I already wrote but didn't translate yet) is better and shorter. Hope you're having a good time. hEY! Tomorrow February starts and my birthday is in that month! Well... another thing:**

**DID YOU GUYS SAW THE "WASABI FOREVER" EPISODE? I DIDN'T BUT I ALREADY WATCHED THE KICK KISS. GOD MY SISTER AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IT SINCE A LONG TIME AGO, WE WERE ABOUT TO EXPLODE!**

**Well, that's all, read ya soon... and as always DON'T YOU DARE STOP READING! **


End file.
